Meeting Macy
by lysjelonken
Summary: What if a figure from Lisbon's past also knows Jane from  before? Who is she and how does she know them? Macy is quickly turning the CBI upside down! OC created... JISBON! Now complete
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Macy**

**Hi peoples of cyberspace! So I've been dabbling in my mind with creating an OC that both Lisbon and Jane know from before. And since both their pasts are real murky and dramatic I'm really looking forward to delving! **

**The character of Macy is completely fictional. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… No, wait, I own Macy!**

When the Grace Van Pelt walked into the bullpen that fateful Tuesday afternoon, it was not empty. And the person who was sitting on the worn leather couch wasn't the usual either.

"Oh hi! Can I help you?" she asked, looking up from her file.

The girl is probably old enough to be called a woman, but her attire makes Grace think twice. She'd guess her in the late twenties and she's wearing wide-legged colourful pants, a tank top and open toed sandals. Her curls stand high on her head, falling around her shoulders like a crazy mane. She looked like she walked out of a boho-chic catalog.

The girl (woman), is sitting with her legs crossed, rummaging through her oversized handbag and in her own world. She jumps a little when Van Pelt talks to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She starts to giggle. "I'm looking for Tess. Teresa. Teresa Lisbon." She keeps correcting herself obviously not used to addressing their boss in a formal manner.

"You know boss?"

As if on cue, Lisbon walked into the bullpen. She was reading a file and didn't notice the strange girl sitting on Jane's couch.

"Van Pelt, did the forensics people ever come back to you about the… MACY!" When she looked up and saw the girl, her face exploded with a smile Van Pelt has not yet seen her boss wear.

The girl giggled happily and threw herself into an embrace.

"Tessie! Look at you! SO professional and Agent-y and… still short… But that's okay, honey, you pull it off."

"It's nice to see you too, Macy. When did you get back?"

"Oh, like twenty minutes ago. I took a cab straight here. And, as per usual, my timing in impeccable. Lunch in soon, right? Cause I brought you a little souvenier from India. I'm not gonna tell until we're at lunch… Okay, you broke me. It's coffee. Which I hand-picked in this fantastic marketplace in India!"

Lisbon chuckles. "Man, I forgot you can talk like that. Goodness, we're being rude! Macy, this is Agent Grace Van Pelt. She works on my team. Van Pelt, this is Macy Denver. She's an old friend."

"Hi Grace! I'm sure you don't mind me stealing your boss for a while…" Macy begins to drag Lisbon out of the bullpen.

"Macy, lunch only begins in fifteen minutes!" Lisbon protests.

"Then we take an early lunch. You're the boss, you can do that."

"Yeah, but…"

At this stage, Rigsby, Cho and Jane come walking to the bullpen, arguing over something Jane did while interviewing a witness.

"Lisbon's gonna kill you, you know that?"

"Lisbon doesn't have to know!"

"Lisbon can hear you." She interrupted their argument, still struggling against the curly-haired figure tugging her arm in the opposite direction.

"MACY!" Jane exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Patrick!"

"Oh no." Lisbon murmured.

**Wow. Not my best work. Please review?**

**All my love and affection**

**Zanny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Macy: Chapter Two**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Day. Made. Also, sorry I took so long in updating. I seriously thought I already posted this chapter. But apparently I'm an even bigger idiot than I thought. So as a sorry chapter 3 will be posted, like... really soon. Like I'm kind of almost done. Because of the whole "thought I posted this one" thing. Sorry about that. And I'll try not to forget. Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own very little in this horribly sad world.**

"How do you know Jane?" Lisbon's face is one of horror.

"Jane?"

"That's my last name, dear. Patrick Jane? Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Ha ha… He was my physic! Patrick, what did you do now?"

"Wait, you had a _psychic_?"

Macy sighed exasperatedly. "It was somewhere between the seventh and eighth time Brian broke up with me. I went all depressive. So I got a psychic. It's what people do…"

She then turns to Jane. "Well? What trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

"Actually I'm working here."

"You're _working_ with police? Huh, well I guess that makes sense… I read in the paper…" Jane's face darkened and he nodded.

Suddenly, realization seemed to strike Macy. "Wait… you two work, like… together?"

There were nods, Lisbon's face very grave.

"Ah… Oh my gosh, Tessie, how have you not shot him yet?"

"It's a battle. Now listen, you still wanna go out to lunch or not?"

"Yes! Bye Patrick! I'll come and embarrass you later!"

And they were off.

The team stood dumbfounded in the bullpen.

"Jane, who was that?"

He had to laugh. "That's Macy. She's a little larger than life but she means no harm. Most of the time. But what's interesting, is that she knows Lisbon…"

"Apparently she's an old friend." Van Pelt sat down at her desk, continuing with her work, silently urging the rest of the team to do the same.

Rigsby started chuckling. "Did you hear she called boss 'Tessie'? I just can't picture that!"

Jane nodded, absently. "Tessie… Tessie… I think she mentioned a Tessie once…"

Once they were seated and Macy had argued loudly with a waiter about making her own coffee at the table, Lisbon started hounding her.

"Where did you know Jane from?"

"I told you, he was my psychic."

"You never told me you had a psychic."

"I didn't want to bother you. You just started your job in San Fransisco, you were all gun-ho rookie. I didn't want to mess things up by calling you home ten seconds after you left. So I wanted to soo a psychiatrist. But then I saw the bill. So I got a psychic instead."

"You didn't… tell him anything, right?"

"Tess, I told him a lot of things. I had a weekly appointment chatting with him over my emotional debris for six, seven months. He's a very good listener, you know."

"But you didn't tell him about me? Or how we met? Or all the other drama?" She was getting anxious.

"Gosh, I can't remember! That was how many years ago!"

Lisbon sagged in her chair, and took a sip of the freshly brewed cup of Indian coffee that Macy had just poured into her cup.

"This is really bad…"

"I'm sorry. It tasted good in the marketplace, but then again my taste buds were pretty sawed off from all the spices…"

"I mean the situation. The coffee's fantastic, thank you."

"You're welcome." Macy beamed at Lisbon. "Really, Tessie, I missed you so much. It's been too long."

Lisbon smiled. She missed her too. "It has been long, hasn't it?"

"How're the boys?"

"Still bickering. It's horrible, I can't get them to talk. Tommy only calls me once in a blue moon and he isn't talking to anyone else."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

They continued their long overdue girl-chat, drinking foreign coffee and laughing at inside jokes.

After lunch, Lisbon persuaded Macy that she was jet-lagged (a badly concealed attempt to keep her away from the office) and gave her the keys to her apartment.

"There isn't much in the fridge, but I'll pick something up on the way home. Oh, and drive carefully, I don't want you dying on my watch!"

"Relax, Teresa! I'm a big girl!" She smiled jokingly, walking towards the parking lot.

Lisbon shook her head as she watched Macy disappear around the corner. She often worried about the girl, a child-like, rebellious soul. Even though she's seen her due in life, she still acted like a child sometimes, which Lisbon never understood. Her troubling childhood left her an adult at twelve, but Macy was like a twelve-year-old in an adult's body.

She walked back to the bullpen, determined to avoid Jane just in case Macy told something she shouldn't have and he remembered it, and made a mental note to pick up some food on the way home.

**So that's the second chapter…. Hope you liked it! It'll continue soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Macy: Chapter 3**

**See? Sooner. I told you I promised! Also, Macy's gonna talk like a sentence about her travels across the world. Poor old' me has never been out of South Africa, so I honestly don't have the faintest about anything she's talking about. Please forgive inconsistencies.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santy Clause repeatedly, but the dang jolly man in red won't listen. Simon Baker isn't mine just yet… but I've been really good this year, who knows?**

The next morning came with a case. This left Macy, vegging out on Lisbon's couch, bored out of her mind.

Feeling mischievous and slightly curious, Macy picked up Lisbon's phone and dialed speed dial one.

The sleepy voice of Jane answered with a dreary "Hello?"

Macy's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Patrick! You're Tessie's speed dial one?"

"What? Macy? No, I'm at work. This is the work phone!"

_Typical._ Macy thought, rolling her eyes. "Where's Tess?"

"You mean Lisbon? She's out interviewing suspects downtown. I stayed behind, I didn't get much sleep last night and it's a pretty boring case."

"Well, I'm bored. Can I come over and chat?"

"No."

"Great, I'm on my way."

She hung up before he could further protest. He hung up, smiling. The crazy kid always made him laugh.

She was such a character, that one. He remembered the first day they met.

_His "office" in Las Vegas was as flashy as his fake persona – a modern building with way too many floors and huge windows. _

_She showed up at his office door, eyes puffy and red-rimmed. She was young, so very young, and wore outrageous outfits. She had a difficult childhood, probably lost one, maybe both parents at a young age. It caused her to cling to her inner child, never wanting to part from the playful innocence that protected her then. But it left her frail and badly adapted to the world she had to deal with. She's most afraid of death, dying, losing people. _

"_Miss Drew?"_

"_Please, call me Macy."_

"_Macy. You're here to talk to a parent, yes? No… parents. Both. They passed when you were young… very young… That must've been so difficult." He spoke in his slow, smooth, soothing voice, the one he uses whenever his 'psychic' abilities present themselves._

"_Well… You're right about the parents' thing. But I'm not here to talk to them."_

"_No?"_

"_No. I really, really do not want to talk to them." Her tone wasn't angry or hurt… it was almost joking. _

"_Well then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here if not to talk to a loved one?"_

"_Someone told me you help people… like, get over things. Using like… hypnosis and stuff."_

_He smiled. Ah, he should've known. Thus the red-rimmed eyes. A recent heartbreak. Get over something? That meant get over someone. That meant a recent break-up._

"_Ah, I see it now… A man. He broke your heart."_

"_No man."_

"_No man?" Uh oh. Caught out?_

"_No, Brian can't be classified as a man. He's more of a… ape. Yeah, he's half-monkey, I'm convinced of it. No way else he can be that much of an idiot!"_

_Spiteful tone. Phew!_

"_So you want me to hypnotize you so you can get over the asshole that broke your heart?"_

"_Yeah… if that's okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, it's fine! Whatever helps you? I must warn you though; hypnotism won't make the hurt go away. It'll just take it to the back of your mind. If the hypnotism is broken, maybe one day by accident or whatever, you'll remember it again, and it would still hurt just as much."_

_Macy winced at this. "Damn…" That face said she wasn't pleased. That face said she isn't coming back next week. That face said once-off. That wasn't a money-making face._

"_We can talk, though? I'm a great conversationalist!" At a hundred an hour, Jane thought._

_Macy smiled. "I'd like that."_

_What started as talking to a client to make some money, turned into a weekly chat-session over tea and coffee? Macy had a most interesting life full of interesting characters._

_She always mentioned people from her past, which, in turn, led to hilarious stories of childhood mischief. _

_And glimpses of her turbulent childhood. _

_His wife became jealous of him spending a few hours a week chatting with a (much) younger woman, free of charge (after a few sessions). _

_But the relationship was purely platonic from both sides. Still, the crazy child became a good friend. In fact, soon she became the first, and for a long time, the only person he told that he wasn't really psychic and didn't believe such things excisted. She was shocked, but didn't feel betrayed at all. _

_Half a year later, she decided she was getting annoyed with Las Vegas and wanted some new scenery, and moved._

She arrived while he was lost in his thoughts and he didn't notice her enter the bullpen (mostly because she was sneaking in in an effort to scare him).

Her attempt failed when she walked into a chair and he snapped out of it.

"Hi Macy."

"Damn! Almost got you there!"

"Never." He chuckled. "So, how you've been, lately? We didn't exactly get a chance to chat yesterday. Coffee?"

"Yes please." She followed him to the kitchenette and sat down on the table while he prepared their beverages.

"I've been great, Pat! Finally went to India and Europe and all those interesting places!"

"Really? How was it?"

"Fantastic! India was so colorful and full of culture. It was insane! And England… was rainy. But, you know, still pretty awesome. Went to museums and everything, like a real intellectual-type."

"Yeah, intellectual-type, that's you."

"Shut up!" She chuckled and took the cup of coffee he offered her.

"How do you know Lisbon?"

She almost choked on her coffee. "Well, you get straight to the point, don't you?"

"Well?"

"It's… not my place to tell."

"You know I can hypnotize you and find out."

"You need eye contact and I won't give it to you!"

"Macy." He looked her in the eyes and she could tell this wasn't just a nosy co-worker. This was a friend, needing to know the history of a friend… or maybe even something more.

"Patrick… don't take this the wrong way… but do you love her?"

The thought seemed to catch him off-guard. He spilled some of his tea on his pants leg.

"Ow! Damn…" He bit back the pain.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No! No, no, me and Lisbon… Lisbon and I are only friends. Co-workers. Nothing more." He urgently insisted.

"Sure, whatever you say…" She failed to hide a smile.

"No, don't you 'sure whatever you say' me, Macy Drew!"

"No, really, I believe you!" Her voice was too high for her to even seem serious.

"Please, Macy, don't do what you usually do and try and play match-maker!"

"How would you even know what I usually do, you knew me, like, six months!"

"During that six months you imagined that three pairs of friends liked each other and tried to set them up."

She looked down sheepishly. "So what?"

"If you dare mess with me and Lisbon, I will break into Lisbon's apartment and shave your eyebrows off in your sleep."

She pulled a face and her hands shot to her eyebrows. "Fine, fine, whatever! Can I mess with the redhead and the tall guy?"

"They're already together."

"No shit?"

"They're trying to keep it secret, though."

"Huh."

Lisbon and the team arrived, discussing the case. "Macy! You're here!"

"Yeah, no offence, Tessie, but your apartment gets real boring after the first few hours of daytime television." Macy pulled a humorous face.

"Well, love, we're about to go out for case closed pizza."

"Already?"

"The suspect broke and confessed pretty much five seconds after we knocked on the door. Cho's making him write a confessional right now. Between the sobbing."

"Was it the son?" Jane asked.

"Yes…" Lisbon gave in reluctantly.

Jane smiled cockily. "I told you so."

"Shut up before I throw a stapler at you again." She frowned, but smiled when she looked down at Macy, waiting for her response at the pizza offer.

"Pizza? I'm in!" Macy jumped up, grabbing her over-sized handbag from its place next to the couch.

"Off we go!"

**Next chap: Case-closed pizza outing! Please review, they make me dance and sing! And, between the dancing and singing, I update! **

**All my love **

**Zanny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting Macy: Chapter 4**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Response always makes me happy! Also, I'm hoping my format will look different than the others now. I never noticed that in posting my extra spacing and lines don't appear on the site. Which makes all my fics look crumpled together and crowded.**

**Disclaimer: I own Macy! Sadly, nothing else. Birthday's coming up in a few months; maybe my parents will finally buy me Mentalist.**

"Oh, I like this tradition. I like it very much." Macy said her mouth full of pizza.

"Macy, you have tomato on your nose! Come here!" Jane watched as Lisbon stretched over the table and wiped Macy's nose with a napkin, like a mother wiping her child's nose. He could probably have used this to determine how they met, the secret which has had him wracking his brain since Macy's arrival yesterday, but he was too distracted by the way her top rose upwards as she leant forward, revealing the silky, white skin of her hip and lower stomach.

He shook his head, trying to toss away the inappropriate staring and thoughts. Why was he acting like this? This was Lisbon, his boss, and his friend, his… whatever! This was probably just because of Macy's suggestion of something more between them. He shouldn't take it seriously.

He decided to take a direct approach. "So, Lisbon, you never told us how you and Macy met."

Lisbon sat back down, closing off visibly.

"We're old friends."

"Old friends? That's a pretty wide spectrum of possibilities. How did you meet? Childhood friends? Probably not, because of the age difference and all. Neighbors? Cousins? Went to high school together?" He was becoming more and more annoying every second, his tone gnawing at Lisbon's brain. She was becoming red in the face, her breaths becoming heaves.

"It's none of your business!"

"I beg to differ."

"On what grounds?"

"I know both of you; concern myself over both of you. That makes it my business!"

"That's absolute crap!"

"Patrick, shut up!" Macy piped in. The entire table has grown silent, gawking at Jane and Lisbon's raging argument, which has grown to shouting at each other in full gusto, on their feet.

Lisbon looked down, embarrassed at her outburst. She really couldn't help it, sometimes Jane just made something in her go crazy and her reactions weren't under her control anymore.

"I'm sorry, everyone." She whispered, taking her handbag from where it hanged from her chair and walked away.

After their heads followed her out the door, the table's faces turned to Jane, picturing utter disbelief.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? That was so unnecessary! And Lisbon's right, that was none of your business!" Van Pelt scolded him.

Jane crossed his arms and sighed heavily. He knew he was in the wrong here. He didn't even believe what he said, didn't even know why he said it. Sometimes Lisbon just made him crazy, made him say things he didn't understand, just reacting to the fire in her eyes.

An awkward silence now overtook the table. It was finally broken by Macy, who stood up with a silent apology and a goodbye to the team, making her retreat out the restaurant.

* * *

"Lisbon, I'm sorry." He was speaking through her office door, against which he was also leaning. The team was still out, agreeing to take a long lunch to let them sort things out. Not that it was much of a sacrifice, but whatever.

Lisbon was still not answering his apologies. He could see the light flood out from under the door and hear the typing of a keyboard from within, but with the blinds closed he could see nothing.

"I'm so, so sorry for making you go off like that. You were right. It was none of my business. There, I said it, you were right. Now, are you going to open the door and accept my apology, or make me make an embarrassingly big gesture out of it? Because I will, and you know it."

Only silence.

"All right, then. Let's see, pony in the office, I've already done. Extravagant gifts you made me give to goodwill… I can call a florist and make them fill your entire office top to bottom with white roses. Will you forgive me then?"

Silence in the office. Not even typing on the computer.

Then: "You wouldn't dare."

"If it'll make you forgive me, yes I will."

A contemplative silence.

"The door isn't locked, you idiot."

Jane looks up, stupidly. He tries the doorknob and, sure enough, it's unlocked.

Walking in sheepishly, he puts his hands in his pockets. "Well then… No to the roses then?"

She smiles at him and he knows all is forgiven.

"I can't stay made at you when you act stupid. But you have to promise to mind your own business."

"Fine, I promise. No more prying." He lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I am still pretty curious. But I promise not to ask you or Macy again. If you wish to tell me it's your choice."

"Fine… Now get out of my office, I've got paperwork to finish!" She waved him out, smiling again.

She doesn't know it, but every time she smiles like that he can't help but smile too. His cheery façade drops and everything is just natural and real.

He walks out, leaving her to do her paperwork in peace.

A bright smile on his face.

**Thanks for reading the chap! I'll update soon if you review… promise? **

**Love, Zanny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting Macy: Chapter 5**

**Dedicated to Country2776 for her continuous reading, reviewing and simply being a rock star! I love those qualities so much, have a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Never was... hoping for the future! ;)**

**

* * *

**

For the millionth time in what felt like only a moment, Jane berated him on promising not to pry. This was killing him!

_Tessie… Tessie… Tessie…_

The name was haunting him, taunting him. He knew she'd mentioned a Tessie. Not once, not twice, but a few times. How does his memory choose this particularly important moment to fail him?

He sees Macy sitting there. Lisbon is out with the team to interview someone. A politician, he guesses, or someone of high rank in the CBI's world. Someone Hightower does most definitely _ not_ want pissed off. So he's here. With Macy. Who's sitting there, snacking on a chocolate bar she thieved out of Rigsby's not-so-secret-stash.

And the questions are almost bursting through his seams.

Almost.

He presses his lips together and furrows his brow, physically straining not to let them escape.

"She took care of me."

"What?" Jane looks up confused at Macy.

"Oh, please, don't play dumb. I see how you're practically stapling your own mouth shut not to ask. I know it's not my place to tell the story. That she'll tell you when she's ready. But it can't go on like this. You're going to do something stupid, like ask her again, and get yourself shot or something!" Macy speaks with her hands, large waves and gestures going with her words.

"She… took care of you?"

"Yeah. She took care of me. That's what she does. She takes care of people. Will that hold you long enough not to explode again?" She raises her eyebrow.

He nods, his head busy, trying to figure out what that means. _She took care of her…_

"Patrick..?"

"Hm, yeah?"

"She's been through a lot." He looks up at her, feeling the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Because, whatever happens… I just want you to know, if you hurt her in any way, I'll cut off your tongue and feed it to my pet goldfish."

He understands what she means, though the stubborn side of him refuses to admit it. "I don't know what you mean by that. But… I'll never hurt her."

Macy seems satisfied with his answer. "Good! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and raid the kitchenette for something to nibble at!"

* * *

"Tessie?"

"Yeah, Hun'?"

It's night, after a long day, and they're half asleep on her couch back home. An empty pizza box lies discarded and forgotten on the floor, a rerun of last week's CSI plays on the TV.

"Tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"Tess…" Macy raises her eyebrow. "You know who. Patrick. Just tell him how we met. It's killing him, I can see. He wants to know more about you. Why are you so reluctant to get to know him?"

"I'm not… I don't know what you mean, Macy. We're co-workers. And it's inappropriate for him to know every little detail of my past. Especially the parts I'd like to keep private."

"Honestly, I don't know why you want to keep it so secretive. If anything, it adds to your character. It's really me that it negatively projects! And besides, you and Jane are not only co-workers."

Lisbon moves to object, but Macy holds up her finger to silence her.

"You're friends. I actually think you'll make a totally cuteness couple, but that's not up to me…" She glances away innocently, making Lisbon roll her eyes.

"Besides, knowing him, he's probably figured out most of the background already!"

Lisbon nods slowly. "It's a part of my life I want to forget."

"Well, you're not going to be able to forget all that well if it's forever hanging in the air between the two of you."

Lisbon nods again.

"Macy, do you mind?" She trails of, and Macy knows what she means.

"Go do what you have to do."

* * *

A knock on his door shakes him from his semi-conscious state.

He's at his Sacramento apartment, the one he only recently bought to escape and think. He couldn't at work and he most definitely couldn't with Red John's signature smiling back at him. He didn't want to admit it, but slowly, ever so slowly, he felt the humanity creep back into his veins. So he purchased a tiny one bedroom apartment, for these moments. Frustrating moments, when he just wants to be human again for an hour or so.

He slowly makes his way to the front door, not taking much notice of his attire – an old T-shirt and pajama pants.

Seeing her at his door surprises the hell out of him.

Seeing her _in a tank top and pajama shorts_ knocks the wind out of him.

"Lisbon." He barely gets the word out.

"Jane… I think we need to talk."

* * *

**There we go! Almost at the talk! Review and I'll update sooner! I need your fantastic comments and ideas to keep the creative juices a-flowing! You are all awesome for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting Macy: Chapter 6**

**Here comes… **_**the talk**_**… Okay, ladies and gents, you're going to have to work with me here. Since dialogue is a tricky thing to pull off in situations such as this, I'm gonna have my first ever flashback. No flames, please, I'm trying to keep things as bearable as possible!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own.

* * *

**

They were sitting on his lone couch; he was playing with her fingers in his hands. She didn't speak at first, but he understood. This was hard for her. She didn't like to talk about her past, and this was obviously a tender subject.

"So… I know how you and Macy met… I guess it's only fair you know my story…" She looks down, insecurely.

"Teresa, you don't have to…" He used her first name, shocking him as well as her just a little bit.

"No, it's okay. I want to tell you. I don't want it hanging in the air."

He nodded. He didn't want to say anything out loud, didn't want to break the silent trance she seemed to be in. Her eyes were glazed over, her face impassive. She wasn't here anymore. Instead, she was in the past…

* * *

_Flashback: 20 years ago_

"_My name is Teresa Lisbon. I'm here to discharge my father, Terrence?"_

"_Of course, Miss Lisbon. You can sit over there while I get him. They're just putting it on the record." A sympathetic young police officer ushered her to the seats in the precinct. She sat down automatically, softly humming to her four-year-old brother on her hip._

_She noticed a little girl sitting next to her. If you could call her that. She had crazy curls hanging all around her face and dirty smears on her cheeks. She looked like a little boy who desperately needed a haircut._

"_Hi. What's your name?"_

"_Macy." She lisped over the "c", whistling through the gap between her front teeth._

"_Hi Macy. I'm Teresa. You can call me Tess, if you like. What are you doing here at the police office?"_

"_I'm waiting for my Auntie to pick me up. See, there was this accident at home…" The girl looked down insecurely, obviously reluctant to speak about it._

"_That's okay… Where does your Auntie live?"_

"_Sacramento. That's why I'm here. I'm actually from Long Island. But the lady in the suit brought me here…"_

_She was getting teary now. "That's okay, sweetheart. I live in Sacramento too. Maybe we'll see more of each other."_

_The girl gave a watery, but radiant, smile. "You'll be my friend?"_

"_Of course! I've got three brothers too. One's even you're age."_

_They're conversation was broken when Teresa's father was brought in by the same young police officer._

"_Teresa, sweetie, there you are!" Her father's eyes were bloodshot and he had a black eye and a bused-up lip. Another drunken bar fight._

"_Come on, dad." She switched the toddler to the other hip and slipped her arm under her father's, carrying his unsteady form._

"_Maybe I'll see you around, Macy?"

* * *

_

"Wait, I don't understand. You met Macy discharging your dad from a police station? No offense, Lisbon, but I figured it'd be worse the way you went on about it!" Jane smiled a relieved smile.

"That's not all." Her expression didn't change as she continued to explain…

* * *

_Flashback: A few years later…_

"_Miss Lisbon, are you sure you want to go through with this?" _

"_I'm completely sure."_

"_You're aware of the implications? This will close a lot of doors for you, Teresa. This isn't going to be easy."_

"_I know it isn't going to be easy. I've had every person in the building come talk to me, explain all the negative effects. But I'm not going to let my family get broken up, you have to understand that!"_

"_But you're only seventeen!"_

"_I've been taking care of my brothers since I was twelve years old. My mother left money, a college fund for me. I got a loan from the bank for college money so I can use the funds to help out at home."_

"_Teresa, this is more than just having some money to help out playing house. This is legal adoption!"_

"_We've got nothing left. My mom's dead; my dad killed himself, no aunts, uncles or grandparents. I refuse to let my brothers get tossed into the foster system and get incorrigibly damaged until I'm old enough to legally adopt. A lot can happen in seven months, Miss Taylor…"_

_The social worker looked at her, worried and nervous. She had to admit, the young girl made some good points. For a teenager she could be pretty persuasive._

"_That's all fine and well. I think a jury might even sympathize with you, but adopting this Macy-child? You don't think that's laying it on a little thick."_

"_Macy's part of the family. She's been since we met years ago. She's currently living with her aunt, who's not the most responsible parent-figure. Especially considering that creep boyfriend of hers. Macy practically lives with us anyway, it wouldn't be fair to take the boys and leave her with those people…"_

"_I wasn't aware of her circumstances."_

"_That's because she doesn't like to talk about it with strangers."_

"_Miss Lisbon, I'm going to ask you only once again: Are you sure you want to continue with this?"_

"_I have no doubt about it."

* * *

_

"You… you adopted her… as in… adopted her?"

"Yeah."

"At seventeen?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Jane was stunned. He knew she had a difficult childhood, knew most of the story, but this threw him. She was a _child_. A child who took on adults responsibilities absolutely literally. She played parent at seventeen.

"How did you..?"

"I rented a tiny one-bedroom apartment in San Francisco. I studied there using the money I got from the loan and I also worked part-time to cover some bills. My brothers helped out as soon as they were old enough. It was hard – really hard – but if I had another chance… I'd do it all again."

"Teresa…" He whispered. He knew this was probably why she never wanted to tell anyone, the sympathy. But he couldn't help it. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"You're okay…" He whispered again, while she broke down into his arms. "You're okay…"

After a while, she straightened herself out, sitting up and wiping her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… But now you see why I was reluctant to tell you…"

"It's okay… I don't see why you think it'd make me think any less of you. If it has done anything, it made my opinion of you become even greater."

She smiled. "Thanks, Jane."

He couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful right then and there, so vulnerable. Her cheeks stained with salt streaks, she looked so exposed. He brushed a lock of raven hair behind her ear.

"You're an amazing woman, Teresa."

She didn't reply – she was too busy staring into his eyes.

Slowly, hesitantly, he moved to close the gap, wanting to make sure of her reactions.

She met him halfway in a tender, emotional kiss. It quickly deepened and his hands sneaked into her hair.

When they broke, the need for air becoming too great to ignore.

"Wow…" She whispers, breathlessly.

"Yeah… wow."

* * *

**Review! Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting Macy: Chapter 7**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers. I love you. Not in a weird way, though… Like you love cheese. Or a brother. Or cheese. I really love cheese.**

**Also, this is the second last chap. Next will be the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

He woke with the smell of cinnamon around him, and the silkiest feeling he has ever known under his fingertips.

They were on his couch, where they had talked. Somewhere in the run of the night, they had fallen asleep in each other arms.

He was right when he was blind – she did smell like cinnamon. It was her hair. This also felt glossy and wonderful against his cheek. The skin on her hip was milky and pale, softer than anything he's ever felt. Her breathing was soft and steady, and she mumbled in her slumbering state.

"Hmm… Patrick…"

He chuckled softly. She was dreaming about him. This was appropriate, since she had featured in his dreams tonight as well. It might have something to do with that mind-blowing kiss they shared last night. Right before she cuddled into his chest, nuzzled his neck and fell asleep next to him on the couch.

He felt immediately when she woke. She tensed just a bit, her breathing became more erratic.

"Morning sleepyhead." He smiled charmingly.

She blushed and looked down embarrassedly. "Jane, I'm…"

"Don't be sorry." He read her mind.

"No, I crossed a line last night and…"

"Oh please, Teresa, since when did we start staying in the lines? Don't be embarassed. Don't worry about it. Everything's good." He brushed a rogue curl behind her ear.

"Everything's… good?"

"Yeah."

"Even the… uhm… you know?"

"The kiss?"

"Yeah."

"If you want it to be…" He looked down. Embarrassedly. _Woah! Patrick Jane embarrassed? I feel like I should take a picture or something._

"Jane! Are you… insecure? And nervous?"

"What? Me? No way!" His cocky façade didn't slip on quite as effectively for once.

"Oh my gosh, you are!" She chuckled, a blessed melodic laugh, Jane thought. He wouldn't mind hearing that sound every day.

"Fine, so what if I am? You're making a pretty crucial decision."

"Crucial, why? Because you looooooooooove me?" Lisbon teased, smiling brightly.

"Yes."

His answer caught her by surprise. The smile fell of her face and was replaced by wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

"I… I think I might love you too." She slowly replied.

He looked up at her now, they're eyes meeting, his brightest, most _real_ smiling forming on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Before she could say anything else, he took her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands immediately went to her gorgeous, cinnamon-scented hair, pulling her impossibly closer.

"You dreamed about me." He mumbled between kisses.

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep." He moved down to kiss her neck.

"You watched me sleep? That's creepy."

"You're beautiful. Can't… blame me." His sentence was fading away. He was kind of distracted by something a bit more important.

"Jane…"

"Patrick."

"What?"

"Call me Patrick when I'm kissing you." He didn't stop peppering her neck.

"Okay… _Patrick._" The name felt natural and delicious on her tongue and it made her giggle. "What… Okay, stop for a minute, this is important!" She shoved him off of her, playfully, not forcefully. "What are we going to tell the team?"

"Uhm… I'm pretty sure they know. Or, at least, they suspect enough to have a betting poll going on."

"You're kidding?"

"I wouldn't kid about that…"

"What are we going to tell Macy?"

"Hmm… I don't know, but I have an idea what she's going to tell us?"

"And what's that?"

"I told you so."

* * *

**Next chap is the epilogue. Thanks for reading you awesome readers! You know what would make you even awesome-er? Reviewing. Reviewing would totally make you super-awesome. As super-awesome as… cheese. **

**Love**

**Zanny**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meeting Macy: Epilogue**

**Thanks to my fantastic reviewers! You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine… Yet… (Ooooohh… da-da-da-DUM!)

* * *

**

"Tess, in the name of all things sweet and decent, would you _open this door!"_ Macy (wearing an ocean blue dress) was pounding on French doors, yelling through them.

There was no reply.

"Really? _Really?_ After all that drama, after me wearing a bloody _dress_ for you and your day, you're psyching out on me? Are you _kidding me?_"

The French door swung open and Lisbon, wearing a gorgeous white gown and a scowl, appeared.

"I am most definitely _not_ psyching out! I was busy with my hair! Sorry I didn't hear you!"

Macy stood still in her place, mouth open and apparently at lost for something to say. "Wow, Tess, you look… really pretty."

Lisbon blushed. "Thanks."

She moved so Macy could come in, immediately moving back to the mirror to fix her hair, which was really fine to begin with, but in her mind was a messy flurry of curls and _not ready_ for this _special day_.

"You gotta hurry, Tessie, you're running late."

"I know, I know, but my hair fell apart at the last minute. And Van Pelt was no help at all, she ran out of here with morning sickness. Poor girl, sick today, of all days."

"Yeah, she talked to me. That's okay, we'll make do without one bridesmaid. But come on, Patrick's having a bit of a nervous breakdown down there. Keeps muttering things about you flipping out and running off. Poor guy's a nervous wreck." Macy took a long, deep sip from a champagne flute that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Why would he think I'll flip out?" She was now looking for her one shoe.

"Pre-wedding jitters. Don't think of it. Come on, come on!" She ushered her out, downing the rest of the champagne and handing her the bouquet.

Lisbon followed her, almost falling over in the high heels she was wearing.

Macy practically dragged her to the doors before the aisle, then motioning for her to wait.

She threw the doors open in a grand entrance, making her way down the aisle.

Jane was standing at the end, talking nervously with Cho, his best man. When he saw her coming, he practically ran to her.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong? What did she say? Was she there? Oh my gosh, she wasn't there, was she? She doesn't want to marry me, I mean why should she?"

"Relax! We had a little hair- and shoe-problem. She's ready." Macy nodded to the pianist, who acknowledges and readies herself in front of the piano.

Macy ran back down the aisle, taking her own bouquet from a very pregnant Van Pelt who was sitting next to Rigsby.

She disappeared beneath the doors, only to reappear moments later when the music starts to play. She walks down, smiling and radiant (and, maybe, just a little bit smug) in her blue bridesmaids-dress.

Jane fidgets, on his spot, a bead of sweat falling down his forehead.

The entire day he's been nervous that she'd change her mind. He knew this was a totally irrational fear, she loved him and he loved her. But now that he knew she was behind the doors, she was about to come down the aisle – he realized he was afraid himself. What if this ended badly? Like his last wedding? A broken man like him? He didn't deserve a happy marriage, not again. He would only hurt her.

When she finally appeared in the doors, moving down the aisle at the time of the wedding march, all his fears evaporated. In fact, all coherent thoughts evaporated.

Only one remained: You lucky bastard.

She wore white, pure, gorgeous white. The dress flowed down her legs, hugged her hips and the bodice was just tight enough. Her hair was up, but curly black locks fell around her face.

Her eyes smiled at him, gorgeous blue-green pools, hypnotizing him. _Well, that's turning the tables…_ crossed his mind.

And was there, smiling amusedly at him.

"Close your mouth, Patrick, you're gonna catch flies." He noticed he was gaping and he quickly shut his mouth, smiling charmingly. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close as the turned to face the preacher.

"You're beautiful." He whispers.

She just smiles and blush creeps up her cheeks. The preacher starts, addressing the dearly beloved.

"Are you ready for this?" He whispers again. This time is voice is afraid, vulnerable.

She discreetly looked over to him, her eyes suddenly stricken with fear.

"What? You don't…"

"No, no…" He whispered low, not wanting to cause a scene here, now. Really, this was one time that Patrick Jane _did_ mind causing a scene.

"I mean… You know me, Teresa. Are you ready… are you _able_ to live with that?"

She sighed, relieved. "Patrick, I love you. As you are. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So shut up, we're getting married!" She smiled playfully before turning to face the preacher.

Jane smiled, thinking _This is so right._

"Do you, Teresa Lisbon, take Patrick Jane as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do." She smiled as she answers.

"Heaven help her." Macy mumbled from her side, loud enough for the congregation to hear and to earn chuckles from all sides.

"And do you, Patrick Jane, take Teresa Lisbon as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Lisbon looked up at him, vulnerability in her eyes, despite the radiant smile.

And, with the most genuine smile he has ever worn, Jane replied: "Absolutely."

* * *

**So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Personally, it was a blast to write and I thank everyone for reading and reviewing! (Speaking of, how 'bout hitting that review button once more, just for old time's sake?)**

**Zanny**


End file.
